Journal de bord d'un Républicain
by SPX
Summary: Journal de bord de Chom Bardinn, milicien d'infortune confronté à la guerre contre des pirates. Où il raconte sa première et dernière rencontre avec une personne peu ordinaire...


_(Courrier du Capitaine Makh Dillon des SpecForces à l'attention de Monsieur et Madame Bardinn)_

Madame Bardinn, Monsieur Bardinn,

Bien que la guerre civile contre l'Empire soit officiellement terminée depuis deux ans, les conflits continuent à faire rage à travers la galaxie, pour le plus grand malheur de nos enfants, et de nos courageux volontaires.

J'ai le terrible devoir de vous apprendre que votre fils Chom a donné sa vie il y a quatre jours, pour préserver celle de ses camarades de fortune, et des quelques citoyens survivants de la ville de Yukon, sur Dorella. Cette petite communauté, prise d'assaut par une milice de mercenaires identifiés comme étant les hommes d'un seigneur du crime que nous avons appréhendé ce matin, a été libérée le lendemain grâce à l'intervention des SpecForces.

Je sais que cela ne vous rendra pas votre fils, et que ça n'apaisera pas la douleur que vous devez ressentir, mais je peux vous assurer que ce seigneur paiera pour tous les crimes qu'il a pu commettre. Je tiens également à ajouter que votre fils s'est montré particulièrement héroïque. Sa conduite audacieuse a permis à mes hommes arrivés en renfort de poser leurs appareils, et de sortir les survivants du blocus dans lequel ils étaient coincés. Je sais également qu'il est tombé en protégeant d'un tir meurtrier la Dame Chi'ta Kahirnee, alors dans l'incapacité de se défendre seule à cause d'une vilaine blessure. Quand la Dame Kahirnee, allongée sur une couchette adjacente à la sienne, l'a remercié, il a simplement répondu en posant doucement sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci : « Il faut qu'il vive, ma Dame, il faut qu'il vive… »

Tels furent les derniers mots de ce défenseur exemplaire de la paix. J'ai déjà engagé les procédures pour lui attribuer la médaille du mérite à titre posthume. Très prochainement, ses effets personnels vous seront rendus. J'ajoute, pour conclure cette lettre, que je suis à jamais votre débiteur. Si vous aviez besoin de nos services pour une raison ou pour une autre, je vous prie de nous en faire part sans hésiter.

Avec toutes mes condoléances et mon respect,

Capitaine Makh DILLON des Forces Spéciales de la Nouvelle République.

_(Extrait du journal de bord de Chom Bardinn, éclaireur de la Nouvelle République en mission sur Dorella, planète du système Tallaan, secteur Tapani. Comme beaucoup trop de jeunes recrues envoyées sur un monde isolé, Chom Bardinn s'est fait tuer dans une attaque menée par des pirates. Le bloc de données a été rendu à la famille de son propriétaire par la Dame Chi'ta Kahirnee, Chevalier de l'Ordre Jedi envoyée comme négociatrice.)_

Entrée du datunda 5 nelona 5432,

_(Note : cette date correspond au 4e jour du 5e mois au Secteur Tapani, soit le 146e jour de l'année 20 après la Bataille de Yavin, selon le calendrier républicain.)_

À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je me fais plus aucune illusion sur notre sort. Il paraît qu'en face, ils sont deux fois plus nombreux, et nous, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on est coincés dans cette foutue ville en ruine. Y a des blessés qui n'ont pas survécu, on est bientôt à court de vivres, et même les munitions viennent à manquer. Les citoyens de cette ville ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour nous aider – la moindre des choses, vu qu'on est venu à leur demande, mais ça fait toujours plaisir – mais maintenant, je vois la fin, et elle est pas joyeuse. Les radars viennent d'afficher la progression de trois barges à voile, sans doute chargées jusqu'à la gueule de pirates fous furieux prêts à défourailler sur tout ce qui bouge, et les renforts n'arrivent toujours pas.

Avant de livrer cette baston qui s'annonce vraiment désespérée, j'aimerais garder un petit souvenir de quelque chose qui ne m'était jamais arrivé, et qui ne m'arrivera probablement jamais plus. En fait, même s'il fait beau temps au moment où j'écris, ce qui s'est passé a été plus réconfortant que tous les rayons de soleil que j'ai pu recevoir. J'ai pu échanger quelques mots avec Dame Chi'ta Kahirnee, la Jedi qui était venue essayer de régler le problème avec diplomatie, sans succès. En effet, jusqu'à il y a une heure, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'approcher, et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de lui parler, moi un simple péquin d'éclaireur – après tout, j'ai jamais osé parler à un général, je ne suis pas très courageux quand je parle aux huiles, je l'avoue.

La première chose qui m'a surpris, la première fois que je l'ai vue, c'est tout bêtement son apparence extérieure : je m'attendais à une grande femme baraquée, portant une armure la laissant à moitié à poil comme dans les dessins des magazines que je lisais quand j'étais môme, imperturbable et excellente guerrière. Je me suis lourdement gouré. Chi'ta Kahirnee est en fait une Drall, je n'en avais jamais vu. Une espèce de marmotte humanoïde en robe marron, à peine plus grande qu'un gosse de dix ans, un peu trapue, et rigolote comme tout. Elle parlait comme une intello, mais avec l'enthousiasme et la joie de vivre de n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Quand elle parlait, ça donnait du cœur au ventre autour d'elle, plus d'une fois je l'ai vu faire, mais j'ai jamais osé l'aborder.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, ça s'est passé. J'étais au sommet d'un immeuble éventré par une pluie de torpilles à protons, pour observer les mouvements des pirates. Le temps était clair, c'était le calme avant la tempête. En tout cas, je ne voyais rien venir. C'est alors qu'elle est montée pour me rejoindre. Je vais essayer de retranscrire la conversation qu'on a eue, même si je ne garantis pas que ce soit ça mot pour mot.

- Je peux m'asseoir près de vous ?

- Sûr, M'dame !

Elle s'est assise dans un vieux fauteuil à moitié déchiqueté, alors que j'étais appuyé sur une commode, jumelles vissées sur les yeux. Pour le coup, elle était plutôt calme, avec juste un petit sourire rassurant. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète, en tout cas. Moi, je me suis senti minable ! Pas rasé depuis une semaine, pas lavé depuis deux jours, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être d'un clodo. Mais curieusement, contrairement à la plupart des pontes ou des nobles que j'ai pu rencontrer, ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

- Alors, vous voyez quelque chose ?

- Non, M'dame. R.A.S.

- Je ne sens rien, moi non plus. Nous avons encore le temps, si nous devons être attaqués aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas avant une bonne heure.

- Si vous le dites, M'dame…

Quelques secondes ont passé comme ça, et puis elle a repris :

- Je n'ai pas l'avantage de vous connaître, monsieur ?

J'ai posé mes macrojumelles pour me tourner vers elle.

- Ouais, c'est possible. On n'a pas été présenté, je crois. Moi, je sais qui vous êtes, et votre titre… mais ça vous intéresse de savoir qui je suis ?

- Mais bien sûr ! elle a répondu, en souriant plus franchement. Alors, qui êtes-vous, guerrier ?

Ah, j'ai été vraiment gêné, là ! Je me sentais comme un petit gamin qui aurait vu Rita Goodkiss, la chanteuse de spatio-rock, et que celle-ci lui aurait proposé de faire un petit tour sur scène avec elle.

- Je m'appelle Chom Bardinn, M'dame Kahirnee, et je ne suis pas un guerrier, juste un éclaireur.

- Eh bien je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Chom Bardinn.

Et là, elle m'a carrément tendu la main ! Comme j'ai eu l'air idiot !

- Euh… je… je sais pas faire le baisemain, M'dame.

- Qui parle de baisemain, monsieur Bardinn ? Vous n'avez qu'à me saluer comme si j'étais l'un de vos camarades !

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Mais oui !

J'y ai délicatement pris le poignet, elle a serré le mien, et on est resté comme ça encore une seconde.

- Euh… je…

- Est-ce que je vous impressionne, monsieur Bardinn ?

- Oui… euh non… euh…

- Ce serait plutôt moi qui devrais être impressionnée. Vous semblez plus âgé que moi, vous avez l'air d'avoir déjà vécu pas mal de moments difficiles.

- Pourtant, vous êtes une Jedi, M'dame.

- Oui, mais je n'ai sûrement pas votre habitude des champs de bataille.

Ca m'a fait tout chose, ces mots-là.

- Vous savez, M'dame, c'est la première fois que je parle à un vrai Jedi. Faut dire que dans le Secteur Tapani, ils ne sont pas très nombreux, même depuis la bataille de Tallaan.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir gêné, ou plus faible, ou moins important que moi. Aucune personne n'est inférieure ou supérieure à une autre, dans cet univers.

- J'ai pas été confronté à ce que vous avez pu voir à ce moment-là. J'ai pas fait mes preuves contre les Précurseurs de Kathol, et tout le reste. Pour être franc, j'ai pas osé vous parler parce que je me sentais pas digne.

- Quelle idée insolite !

Je me suis levé, j'ai fait quelques pas pour chercher mes mots, et j'ai continué :

- Pour moi, les Jedi sont des gens plus importants encore que les généraux, les présidents, les monarques, et tout ça…

- Vous parlez hiérarchie, mais les Jedi n'en tiennent jamais compte, sur le plan des relations. Tous leurs interlocuteurs ont droit à la même considération.

- En fait, la première fois que je vous ai vue, je me suis dit que je n'aurais jamais le droit de vous parler. J'ai cru que vous ne vous intéresseriez jamais à un péquenot d'éclaireur.

Là, son petit sourire s'est dissipé, elle a pris un air résigné.

- Même si je n'aime pas du tout la guerre, ça ne m'empêche pas de respecter les gens comme vous. Pas les fanatiques utilisant la guerre pour justifier et satisfaire leurs pulsions sanguinaires, mais les volontaires prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour sauver les faibles et les innocents.

Là, je l'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de chialer.

- M'dame, je vais vous décevoir, mais j'ai la trouille ! Moi, j'ai peur de mourir !

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Ouais, mais regardez-moi, et regardez-vous ! Je suis plus grand que vous, peut-être plus balaise, et j'ai les foies ! Vous, vous êtes… vous semblez plus fragile, et pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir peur. Comparé à vous, je ne suis qu'une chiffe molle.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, Chom. Si vous êtes ici, cela signifie que vous dominez malgré tout cette peur. Votre désir d'aider les habitants de Yukon surpasse votre peur, et croyez-moi, vous pouvez en être très fier.

- Vous… vous croyez ça, M'dame ?

- J'en suis même certaine. Tout comme je suis certaine que ce sera ma dernière mission, Chom. Je suis heureuse de la mener avec quelqu'un comme vous, et j'espère que nous y parviendrons, mais je vous avoue que j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, moi aussi.

- Peur ? Une Jedi, avoir peur ? Sérieux ?

Elle m'a regardé assez gravement et pris deux petites secondes avant d'enchaîner :

- Même si nous sommes de race différente, je suis comme vous, Chom. Même les Jedi peuvent ressentir la peur, la tristesse… et l'amour. Pour être franche, je n'aurais même pas dû être parmi vous aujourd'hui, même si je suis fière de pouvoir vous aider, dans la mesure de mes moyens.

- Ah ouais ? Je peux… je peux vous demander pourquoi, si c'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Vous pouvez, Chom. Nous ne sortirons peut-être pas de cette bataille, alors au point où nous en sommes, je peux bien vous en parler. Ca me soulagera peut-être.

Là, elle s'est arrêtée, et a passé quelques instants à chercher ses mots. Un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle se casse pas la tête si ça la dérangeait, et j'allais le lui dire, mais elle a finalement déclaré :

- Je… je suis enceinte, Chom.

Là, j'ai carrément tiré une tronche de deux mètres de long. J'ai bredouillé ensuite :

- Quoi ? Vous ? Et vous êtes ici ?

- Hé !

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Vos supérieurs vous ont envoyée ici alors que… j'pige pas.

- Je ne serais pas venue si je l'avais appris à temps, Chom. Je ne suis au courant que depuis deux jours.

- Deux jours ?

- Pendant la soirée où l'on a tenté de se remonter un peu le moral, je suis allée voir le docteur Brand, il m'a fait passer le test… et m'a annoncé que si j'avais ces malaises, ce n'était pas à cause d'une simple grippe.

Là, je jure devant tout ce qu'on voudra, sur la tête de mes parents, que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se barre. N'importe quoi pour être sûr qu'elle puisse s'en sortir, et pouvoir s'occuper de son bébé, et ne plus jamais être en danger.

- Merde… ! Enfin, j'veux dire… C'est génial ! C'est super ! C'est trop fort !

- J'aimerais pouvoir en parler à mon mari. Vous croyez que quand la bataille sera terminée, nous pourrons lui envoyer un message ?

- Si on s'en sort, je réparerai les communicateurs moi-même !

Elle m'a fait un grand sourire. Et là, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de voir un ange me dire bonjour. Drôle d'ange, petit, tout poilu, avec de longues dents, avec sa bure marron et son foulard bleu ciel, mais ça m'a fait un réconfort comme je n'en avais jamais eu.

- Maintenant, je pige quels sont vos pouvoirs de Jedi, M'dame…

- Le seul véritable pouvoir vient de votre cœur, Chom. Je sais, dit comme ça, ça fait cliché, mais c'est vrai.

- Ouais, comme vous dites.

Le vent s'est mis à siffler un peu plus fort, et comme le soleil se couchait, la température a baissé.

- Je resterais bien avec vous encore quelque temps, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois parler à vos camarades, essayer de leur apporter un peu de chaleur, à eux aussi.

- Vous en faites pas pour moi, M'dame, les camarades ont aussi besoin de vous. Et puis, maintenant, vaut mieux pas que vous preniez froid.

- Je… Pouvez-vous quitter votre poste deux minutes, le temps de me raccompagner au campement ?

- Sûr, M'dame !

Y avait rien en vue, j'ai jugé que je pouvais bien la ramener. On est parti, elle m'a tenu la main, pour ne pas trébucher sur les gravats des bâtiments en ruines. Deux minutes plus tard, on est revenu dans l'immeuble qui nous sert de QG. Une fois à la porte, elle s'est tournée vers moi, et je me suis mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

- M'dame, si je ne… enfin, vraiment, merci d'être passée me voir.

- C'est bien à moi de vous remercier de m'avoir aussi bien traitée.

- Je vais devoir y retourner, maintenant.

- Je suis sûre que vous saurez remplir au mieux vos fonctions.

- J'ai… oh, blast, c'est tellement crétin ! J'ai l'impression de ressentir ce que ressentent les gars qui servent la jolie princesse dans les contes de fée, quand ils partent à la bagarre !

- Dans ce cas, il faut que nous nous séparions comme il faut, selon les règles !

Et encore une fois, elle a fait quelque chose que je pensais pas qu'elle ferait : elle a enlevé son foulard, et l'a attaché autour de mon bras.

- Voilà qui vous portera chance, Chom. Enfin, j'espère.

- J'en suis sûr, M'dame Kahirnee.

- Et merci pour tout. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Et c'est là que je suis remonté, complètement déboussolé par les paroles de cette Jedi. J'ai pris mon bloc de données au passage, et j'ai consigné par écrit cette conversation. Maintenant, je vais l'éteindre, l'alarme vient de sonner, j'ai tout juste le temps de finir ce paragraphe.

Je parierais que quelqu'un retrouve ce bloc de données dans quelques années, sous un gros tas de gravats, mais si c'était le cas, je vous prie de dire à ma mère et mon père que mes dernières pensées ont été pour eux. Avec un Jedi dans nos rangs, même si on a peu de chances de s'en sortir, je pars serein car je suis sûr qu'on a fait ça pour une cause juste. On vient de m'appeler, les barges sont en vue. Que la Force soit avec nous, et avec Dame Kahirnee !

Chom Bardinn, matricule BR-61-651


End file.
